


Chasing Infinity- A Collection of Poetry

by APlatt



Category: No Fandom, The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Poem Collection, Poetry, bad poems, poem, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APlatt/pseuds/APlatt
Summary: A collection of poetry that I will add to as I write more.Some works are inspired by the fandoms:The Catcher in the RyeFeel free to leave requests in the comments. I'll update the tags and fandoms as I add more poems.Dedicated to Seiraswriting, for inspiring me to start posting my writing again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Free Yourself- Catcher in the Rye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fxlminare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/gifts).



> Hey all, this will be my first posting on AO3, hopefully you guys like poetry. My goal is to put out at least one poem a week, if not more. If you have any requests or feedback, feel free to leave them in the comments! This first poem was written last year, and was meant to be based on The Catcher in the Rye.

There’s no escaping it,  
This feeling that the world is crumbling,  
Like you’re standing on the edge of  
Some crazy cliff waiting,  
Wishing to fall over the edge.

This feeling inside screams,  
“Liberate yourself from my  
Vice like grip.”  
But you can’t free yourself  
From something that is a part of you.

No matter how far you run,  
How much you think you can deny the truth,  
You eventually come crashing back down  
To the reality that life won’t  
Ever be close to the same.

Because they will forever be  
Gone.


	2. Unpredictable Life- No Fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from a short drabble I wrote a few years ago, when I got an idea for a novel that was told through a series of "diary entries" and poetry, titled Saving Me. It isn't very long, but I hope you guys like it!

Life is  
Unpredictable.  
Gone in just a moment.

It flies by,  
And leaves you wondering  
Where it went.

But if you stop for  
Just a second,  
Be quiet  
And listen,  
You may find that  
Life is not just  
Unpredictable,

It’s beautiful too.


	3. New Beginnings- No Fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another poem from Saving Me, this time about New Beginnings. Feel free to leave feedback and requests! Enjoy!

Seasons are a   
Time for new beginnings.  
All bring new tides,  
Of change and refreshment.

Spring brings rain.  
And with it,  
Flowers bloom in the ground,  
Pushing forth to new life.

Summer brings warmth.  
And with it,   
Joy tags along,  
Happy to just simply be.

Fall brings color.  
And with it,  
Leaves that fall to the Earth,  
Floating like feathers on a breeze.

Winter brings chills.  
And with it,  
The clarity that only comes  
When your breath stains the air.

Though they bring  
Many different things,  
They all bring   
New beginnings.


	4. The Night- Saving Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last poem from Saving Me, titled "The Night". I hope you all enjoy it, and drop a comment down below with any feedback or requests!

The night is filled with creatures,  
Ones that fly and hunt.  
The night is filled with creatures,  
Ones that soar and see.  
The night is filled with creatures,  
Ones that no person ever seen.  
The night is filled with creatures,  
Ones that of only your mind can dream.

The night is filled with many things.  
Some good, and others bad.  
For in the night,  
All things creep and call,  
And in the night,  
Become part of them all.

In the night, new things are discovered.  
In the night, new creatures are born.  
In the night, one can discover themselves.  
For in the night, mystical things are born.


	5. A Letter to the Living- No Fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first poem in a series I wrote when I was 14 that didn't turn out too bad. Remember, comments and kudos make the world go round!

To the living  
I used to be like you  
So young and full of life

To the living  
I used to sing like you  
As if no one was watching

To the living  
I used to sleep in like you  
In my warm bed till half past noon

To the living  
I used to go to school like you  
Dreading that second bell

To the living  
I used to laugh like you  
Amused by the antics of my crazy puppy

To the living  
I used to complain like you  
Whenever it was my turn to take out the trash.

To the living  
I used to cry like you  
When I thought no one could hear me

To the living  
I used to read like you  
Up long after I was supposed to

To the living   
I used to make music like you  
Playing instruments in the quiet of my room

To the living  
I used to get full-named like you  
When my dad would yell after me

To the living  
I am no longer like you  
All because I made a small mistake

To the living  
Enjoy what you have  
Because one day it will all be gone.


	6. Where Writing Lies- No Fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my 14 year old self's poetry collection, titled "Where Writing Lies." Not going to lie, 14 year old me thought I was deep as sh*t when I wrote this. Enjoy!

Locked deep within the  
Individual  
Keys that lie on a  
Still and unplayed piano,  
There are untold tales  
Waiting to be set free.

Each one simple and plain.  
On their own  
They sound like nothing,  
Seemingly insignificant.

But when someone sits down and  
Weaves them together,  
A new story is born.

Some are sonatas filled with  
Happiness and joy.  
Others are haunting melodies  
Telling of grief, sorrow, and  
Lost love.

For writing hides in the unplayed music.  
And when we let it out,  
We discover things inside ourselves  
That we didn't  
Know were  
There.


	7. Love is a Trust Fall- No Fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the 14 year old me's poetry collection, titled "Love is a Trust Fall". It definitely wasn't as angsty as I had wanted it to be when I wrote it, as I had just gotten out of a relationship with an older boy that was turning abusive, but it's still a decent poem nonetheless. I hope you enjoy!

Love is a trust fall.

you let yourself fall  
trusting that they will catch you,  
placing your faith in that  
one person.

if they fail you  
and break that trust,  
you are the one left broken,  
lying on the ground.

but when someone catches you,  
a beautiful bond is formed  
that will be strong between you

forever.


	8. I Stepped Outside- No Fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of young me's poetry collection, titled "I Stepped Outside." Dang, this one hits different in the time of COVID and quarantine. Hopefully you all enjoy reading it!

I stepped outside one day  
When I needed a break  
From the craziness of life  
And I knew that I would  
Find it out  
There.

I stepped outside one day  
When my world came  
Crashing down  
And I couldn't see the beauty  
In the world after what I had just  
Seen.

I stepped outside one day  
When the light at the  
End of the tunnel had  
Disappeared from my sight  
And I needed something to bring it  
Back.

I stepped outside one day  
When everything else had gone dark,  
And found my serenity in the  
Light.


	9. Under the Willow Tree- No Fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final poem from younger me's poetry collection, titled "Under the Willow Tree." My closeted 14 year old lesbian self wrote this one for an English assignment, and I'm shocked I'm still closeted irl if I was this bold 4 years ago. Enjoy!

I once knew a girl  
Who liked to sit under a willow tree.  
At first I just looked on in wonder,  
Until she said, “Come sit with me.”

We sat under that willow tree  
Every day for a while  
Nothing could touch us,  
It was like our own private isle.

Sometimes we would read  
Other times just talk.  
And sometimes we would just take   
A peace, long walk.

But those days are done  
They’ve gone and past.  
I guess I was a fool  
To think that it would last.

Because we don’t sit anymore  
Under the willow tree.  
For she is buried underneath it  
Out where she can simply just be.


	10. Broken Everything- No Fandom- TW Suicide and Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last year for a tumblr request for someone who loves a girl that committed suicide. Having struggled with suicide myself, the request hit close to home, resulting in this poem.   
> If you are struggling with mental health, especially right now with everything that is going on, please reach out to someone and get help. You are not alone, I promise you. You can drop a comment if you want to reach out to me, I'll give you my email or tumblr if you don't feel comfortable talking to someone that you know irl. But I can promise you one thing, life will eventually get better.

How can someone  
Keep on going?  
When the girl who was  
Your everything is  
Gone?

How can someone   
Love again?  
When the one person who   
Loved you for who you are,  
Gave up?

How can someone  
Move on?  
When no matter   
What your heart says,  
The pain stays the same?

How can someone  
See past it all?  
When the girl   
Who stole your heart,  
Also stole her own life?

How can someone  
Keep from breaking down?  
When your pillar of strength,  
Is buried 6 feet  
Beneath the ground?

How can someone  
Find the joy in life?  
When you lose someone  
You love in such an  
Awful, gut wrenching way?

How can someone  
Stop themselves from following  
In the footsteps of the girl they loved?

They keep fighting the darkness,  
And they live for those they lost.


End file.
